Shell of a New Year
by gypsywriter135
Summary: I know it's a few months late, but I wasn't ready with it until now. Leo's brother's give him probably the best start to the New Year he could ever ask for. Major brotherly fluff.


Yes, I know it's late, but this story has been nagging me in the back of my mind for a few months. I've been working on for those months too, and just finished it last night. I think I'm okay with it, but I'm not exactly sure how I feel about some parts, but after re-writing it several times, I can't seem to get them to the point of me liking them, but oh well. Anyways, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, nor do I own the Tran-Siberian Orchestra and their song "Carol of the Bells". I just borrowed them for this story.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Mikey, if you don't stop that singing, I swear, I'm going to use my new super glue to glue your mouth shut…"

Michelangelo smiled toothily at his immediate older brother, who continued to glare a him from across the room.

"Come on, dude!" he cried. "Get into the spirit!" He was currently going around the lair, putting up New Year decorations.

It was a the day before New Year's Eve, and the turtles and their master were trying to get everything in order for when the big night came. And by "turtles" that meant Mikey, with a little help now and then from Master Splinter. Donatello, the turtle who was quite annoyed by the singing that was interrupting his concentration, was sitting at the kitchen table, a screwdriver in one hand, magnifying glasses on his face, and a silver, shiny device in front of him.

Mikey was putting little knick-knacks all around the living room. Raphael was out with Casey and April, getting food and other things for the party, and Master Splinter was meditating in his room. Leo was practicing in the dojo with his head phones on, a sign that clearly said, "Do not bother me under penalty of certain death."

Don wrinkled his nose. "I'll get into the spirit tomorrow," he said. "Right now, I'm trying to connect the power cord of the trans-dimensional key hole to the battery of the chronic junction so that the energy will pass through and ignite the gratification spark."

Mikey looked at his brother with a blank face, then shook his head. "Whatever, dude," he replied, smiling.

Don sighed. "Never mind, Mikey." He just didn't understand. "Just try to keep the noise down."

"Sure thing, bro!"

Don's eyes narrowed as Mikey began humming. It was obvious he was not going to get his project done today. Not with his brother being so obnoxious.

Just when he was about to go into his room to escape the annoyingness that was his brother, he was saved as April, Raph, and Casey came through their sewer door. Don breathed a sigh of relief as Mikey ran up to them to help carry the many bags that they had brought. Maybe now he could actually get some work down…

"Hey, April!" Mikey cried, taking the two brown paper bags from her and carrying them to the kitchen, where he set them down on the counter.

"Hi, Mikey," she replied, smiling. "Hi, Don."

Don waved a hand in greeting, already lost in his work. Master Splinter entered at that moment.

"Hello, Miss O'Neill," he greeted. "Mister Jones."

They both returned the greeting. Raph looked around. "Where's Fearless?"

"Practicing," Mikey replied, taking things out of the bag.

Raph nodded. "I'll go get him. He can help put stuff away."

That made Don pay attention. He snapped his head up, and he and Mikey exchanged looks as Raph headed to the door.

"Raph, wait!" Don yelled, scrambling to get in front of his older brother. Raph stopped when he suddenly found Don blocking his way.

"What're ya doing, brainiac?" he asked, eyes narrowed and confusion on his face.

"Leo's got his headphones on…" Don said, looking Raph in the eyes, a warning tone in his voice.

Raph's expression turned to one of understanding. His mouth turned a silent "O" as his eyes roamed to the door to the dojo.

Don breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Raph understand. Raph turned and walked back to the kitchen, where he sat down in his normal seat. Don joined him, pushing the device he was working on away to watch Mikey and April lightly argue over a certain way to cook something. Casey looked at his friends when they came back in.

"What's up?" he asked. "I though you were going to go get Leo?"

"Leo's practicing," Raph told him.

"Yeah, so?" Casey said. "That never stopped you before."

"He's listening to music."

Casey looked confused.

"Don't ever bother Leo when he's listening to music while he's practicing," Don explained. "He get's really angry and since he's not paying attention to what around him, he can sometimes attack you before he registers who you are. Plus, it also means that something is bothering him and he just needs time alone…"

"Ah," Casey said, finally understanding.

"How long's he been in there?" Raph asked, quietly.

Don glanced at the clock. "A few hours, I think."

Raph nodded. "He should be out soon anyways."

A cell phone went off. Everything stopped and everyone stood still, listening to the sound. April quickly reached into her pocket and pulled hers out, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he answered it. A smiled erupted on her face. "Hey, uncle Paul!"

Everyone else around the room looked at each other. Casey shrugged. It was at that point that Leo walked into the kitchen. He nodded to Casey in greeting, and went to the table. He not-so-gently put his walkman and headphones, along with his twin swords on the table. Then, without a word, he stalked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, whereupon he trekked back to the table, hastily pulled out his chair, and slumped in it, taking a long swig of the liquid.

"What?" he practically growled when he realized that everyone, save April, who was still talking happily on the phone, was staring at him.

There was a quick chorus of "nothing" as everyone averted their gazes. Leo finished off the rest of the water in the bottle and threw it into the garbage can with perfect precision.

It was a well-known fact that when Leo got like that, it took a few minutes before he was acting normal again.

Sure enough, the eldest turtle leaned forward and put his arms on the table, into which he buried his head.

Casey shot a worried glance at Raph, who just offered him a reassuring smile. Last time one of them had disturbed this process, they had ended up with a sore arm and bathroom duty for a month. Even Master Splinter avoided his son when he got like this.

It was a few minutes later April hung up the phone. "Sorry," she said, coming over to the table. She looked at Leo, then curiously at Don, who smiled. "That was just my Uncle Paul. He's going to be in town for the next few days, setting up for the big New Year's Eve show."

"What show is that?" Mikey asked, sitting down next to his eldest brother.

April opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off, for at that moment, Leo snapped his head up and looked, eyes wide, at their female friend.

"Your uncle wouldn't happen to be Paul O'Neill, would he?" the leader asked.

April, along with everyone else, looked surprisingly at him. April out of curiosity, and everyone else out of shock. No one was ever able to pull Leo out of this state of mind that quickly.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?" April responded.

"Paul O'Neill, one of the founders of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra?" Leo asked, clarifying where he was going with this.

April nodded. "Yup, that's him."

"I didn't know that you were related to him," Leo said, a bit of awe in his voice.

April nodded. "Yeah. I don't like to flaunt it. It sometimes causes too much trouble." She smiled. "I didn't know you liked TSO."

Leo nodded vigorisly. "Oh yeah. I have all-"

"Leonardo."

Six heads turned to the entrance of the kitchen, where Master Splinter stood. Said turtle stood and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I wish to speak with you, privately."

Leo nodded and followed his father to the dojo, grabbing his swords as he did so. The kitchen was silent as he did so.

"I didn't know he liked TSO," Mikey whispered. He looked at his brothers. "Did you?"

They shook their heads. Raph reached over and grabbed the walkman that Leo had been using and popped it open. Sure enough, inside was a disc that had the letters "TSO" covering the CD. Satisfied, he shut it and returned it to its proper place.

"I always thought that he just liked the traditional Japanese…" Casey said.

"Guess not," Raph grunted.

Don, who had been silent through the entire thing, suddenly spoke, a thoughtful look on his face. "April, can you maybe get your uncle to get us four discounted tickets?"

April looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. In fact, I could probably get them for free if you want."

"Great," Don said, smiling.

"What'd you have in mind, Donny?" Mikey asked.

As Don opened his mouth to speak, Leo popped his head into the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going to the store," he said. "Anyone need anything?"

April and Casey shook their heads, but Mikey's eyes lit up. "Can you pick up some more chips? Oh, and some more cheese puffs, a few pop bottles, some marshmallows, pickles, pancake mix-"

"The usual, then, Mike?" Leo asked, smirking slightly.

"And some frosting, more ketchup, noodles, bananas-"

Leo rolled his eyes and, ignoring Mikey, turned to his other brothers. "You guys want anything?"

They shook their heads as well and Leo turned and grabbed his coat and boots, heading out the door, even as Mikey was still telling him his list.

"Oh, and some gummy bears!" Mikey yelled before the door closed.

Raph chuckled slightly as Master Splinter entered.

"Hey, Sensei…" Don said, only half there. Half of him was else ware.

"Yes, Donatello?"

"Tomorrow night, we were wondering…"

TMNT

Leo was, to say the least, slightly annoyed.

"Guys, seriously, what's going on?"

"Just be patient, Leo…" Mikey said, cheerfully, helping his brother step over a puddle of sewer water.

Leo scowled. About half an hour earlier, he had been yanked from his evening solo- training by all three of his brothers, told not to ask any questions, and then blindfolded, coat and shoes slipped on, and led out of the lair. Every time he attempted to put his mask on correctly, hands slapped them away and he was left to darkness. And he couldn't run, as Raph and Don tightly held onto his arms, preventing any form of escape.

He had tried several times to sense where they were going, but they had taken him in dozens of circles, and no matter how hard he concentrated, Leo had to admit that he was utterly lost.

"If this is some sort of prank…" Leo let his threat hang in the air.

Raph chuckled. "Relax, bro. It's not a prank, nor is it a form of training. You'll see soon enough."

Leo snorted and stumbled slightly, Don and Raph helping to catch him.

All of a sudden, Leo sensed Mikey run ahead. Raph and Don stopped and waited, and Leo heard the scraping of metal against cement. He tensed.

"Guys, I'm not going topside," he stated, firmly planting his feet.

"Chill, Leo," Don replied, moving forward.

Leo refused to move. "No. It's New Year's Eve, and there are a ton of people up there. There's a chance that we could be seen and I-"

"We got it covered, bro," Mikey interrupted. "Trust us."

Still, Leo refused to be moved. It was finally after a gentle, yet powerful shove from Raph that Leo lost his balance and stumbled forward, Don and Mikey forcefully guiding him to the metal ladder and forcing him to climb. When he reached the surface. Mikey helped him up and held onto him as his brothers quickly followed.

Once again, Leo was completely lost as his brothers led him down whatever street they were on. It was only when he heard the sound of people that he realized that he realized that they were approaching Time's Square. He visibly tensed again.

"Guys…" he said, uncertainty showing in his voice.

"It's _okay_, Leo," Don reassured his suddenly nervous brother. He felt a little sympathy for him. Don could only imagine what _he_ would be like if the roles were reversed. Plus, it didn't help that Leo was the most cautious of the four turtles when it came to being topside. And it didn't help that the eldest was blindfolded and had no idea what was going on. Still, it was going to be so worth it!

Leo's uncertainty showed even more the closer they got to the crowd, and when Mikey accidently kicked an empty pop can and the eldest jumped slightly at the sound. His nerves were getting the better of him; it didn't matter that he trusted his brothers. It was just his nature.

As the three turtles escorted the fourth to the row of seats that they had, they grinned. They helped Leo sit down and then they exchanged glances. When Raph nodded, Mikey held up a hand and counted to three with his fingers and Don gently gave Leo his sight back.

The slightly frightened turtle blinked hugely at his brothers as his eyes adjusted to the light. He allowed his eyes to wander over his smiling brothers, then over the rest of the giant crowd that surrounded them. As he looked around, his gaze found the center stage, and his eyes widened as he recognized the set-up. He looked at his brothers again, face full of shocked surprise.

"Is… this…?" He breathed.

Leo got his answer a millisecond later as the crowd erupted in a cheer as a man walked out on the stage.

"Welcome to the Tran-Siberian Orchestra!" the man shouted into the microphone. "We are very glad that you could join us tonight for our special New Year's performance! Feel free to stay after and have front row seats to the dropping of the ball!"

As the man continued to speak, Leo turned to his brothers. "How…? They've been sold-out for weeks!"

"April," Don supplied. "She was able to get her uncle to get us four free tickets."

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the lights dimmed and music began to sweep across the Square. Leo whipped his head around to the stage and smiled, still wide-eyed, as the performance began.

Throughout the show, Don, Mikey, and Raph couldn't help smile at the obviously good time that their elder brother was having. During the few songs that had words, he would sing along, and, during the rendition of "Carol of the Bells," the blue-banded turtle, completely out of character and to the surprise of the rest of his family, broke out into an air guitar of the song.

When the members of the orchestra ran out into the audience, Leo, as they were on floor seats and in the isle, held out his hand to have it "high-fived."

Even the other three turtles had to be impressed. Don was amazed by the lasers, Raph by how the music sounded, (so un-orchestra-like), and Mikey by the whole experience. When the show ended, three hours later, Leo turned to his brothers, a huge smile on his face.

"You guys rock!" he cried, pulling them all into a huge group hug. "Thank you _so_ much!"

They smiled, at which time the countdown for the ball began, and when it dropped, they shouted, "Happy New Year, Leo!"

Leo was so happy that, Don laughed slightly at the notion, tears formed in his eyes. Mikey hugged his big brother again, and Raph smiled, resting a hand happily on Leo's shoulder. Don smiled as well touched Leo's shoulder.

"Happy New Year, guys!" Leo laughed. He wiped his eyes. "I love you…"

"Love you too, bro," Raph responded. "Love you too…"

_It's going to be one shell of a year!_ Don thought happily.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

So, the "geek talk" at the beginning with Donny... I just made that up. I don't know what he was talking about, so don't ask me. And in this story, I spelled April's last name differently so that it would match with Paul O'Neill's, because he really is one of the founder's of the Orchestra.

But I went to go see them when they came to my hometown a few months ago, and while I was there... the idea for this just happened to pop into my head. I love the "Carol of the Bells" and it's my favorite song by them.

Anyways, review please! It will make a happy author out of me :)


End file.
